


Catching Feelings

by innerempire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Declarations Of Love, Feels, Happy Ending, Humiliation kink, Idiots in Love, M/M, Peter is 18 in this, Romance, Rough Sex (Future Chapters), Sugar Daddy, Verbal Humiliation, teeny weeny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerempire/pseuds/innerempire
Summary: In which Stephen realizes that Peter's not the only one who caught feelings.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Stephen Strange
Comments: 35
Kudos: 166





	1. A.

**Author's Note:**

> I love, love the idea of Peter/Stephen together. And thus, this very cliche fic was born! Comments will be very much appreciated :3 Just a heads up, this story will have a happy ending, so fret not!

Catching feelings was never part of the plan.

They both agreed that once it got personal, it'd be Game Over.

''I don't think I can carry on with this anymore.''

It's Thursday, which means dinner over at Stephen's sprawling penthouse; a chef specially comes in to prepare the meals and everything would already be set once they arrive, a bottle of wine handpicked for the occasion. It's something Peter looks forward to every single week, because Stephen's an immensely busy surgeon who works the oddest shifts.

''Are you dissatisfied, Peter? We did speak about increasing your monthly allowance.''

''No, no, it's not that. It's been- the past year has been amazing and I couldn't be more thankful for everything. But-'' Peter sets his fork down, deciding that it's either now or never. It's been eating him up from the inside for the past few months, and he doesn't think he can fool himself into thinking that what he feels for Stephen doesn't go beyond what they have. ''When we first discussed this...arrangement between us, you told me that you're not the type to do relationships. Because of your work. I don't think I can do this anymore because...I want us to be more than just _that_ , but I know you can't-'' Peter hesitates, then corrects himself. ''-you won't give that to me.''

It was so much easier at the start. Stephen yearned for a companion. Peter needed to get rid of his outstanding (mounting bills) and college tuition, in which juggling three jobs was no longer cutting it. It also helped that Stephen also portrayed himself as a man incapable of love, so it was just purely sex. They never spoke of exclusivity; Peter went on dates with boys his age, and Stephen sought out other people. It was fine. Fun. Thrilling, being with a man twenty years older.

Until Peter started to catch feelings.

''I understand.''

The hurt that slices through Peter is swift. 

_''I understand.''_

That's fucking all?

_Well, what were you hoping for exactly, Parker?_

For starters, Peter had hoped that Stephen would protest. That maybe he would feel the same way after a year of getting to know each other. But he sits there, calmly slicing through his steak with a knife, looking as unaffected like he always does. It's maddening, because it makes Peter feel like a _complete_ idiot for thinking that they had a shot at a relationship. But what would Stephen see in an eighteen year old boy? The male had a PhD in neuroscience for fuck's sake. 

''Right.'' Peter clears his throat, hoping that his voice isn't trembling. ''I-'' He exhales shakily and musters a smile, not quite meeting Stephen's gaze. ''I guess this is it.'' He laughs, because Peter's afraid that might burst out crying any second now. ''Thank you. For _everything._ ''

''I hope you don't take it personally, Peter. Relationships aren't a strong forte of mine, and I'd rather we save us the trouble and pain of attempting one only to find that it's not going to work out.'' The smile that accompanies Stephen's words is wry. ''I've been told that I'm a terrible partner. As regretful as it is that this is where our arrangement ends, I truly enjoyed the time we spent together.''

That's what it's always been. A 'business' transaction.

''I did too.'' Peter answers quietly. 

_And it's regretful that I fell in love along the way._

x.x.x

It's finally the end of a gruelling sixteen hour shift, and Stephen's looking forward to a long hot soak in the bathtub with a glass of wine before he picks Peter up for-

Oh. That's right.

Stephen's not expecting the crushing wave of disappointment that overwhelms him when he realizes that other than work, he no longer has anything else to look forward to. Other than his career, the boy had been the only other constant in his life the past year. 

He returns to a silent apartment, noticing the spare key card that he had passed to Peter months ago. Stephen checks the bedroom next; the drawers that used to hold Peter's clothes was empty, and so are the textbooks that once sat neatly on the shelf. Everything's gone, and so is the feeling of comfort that Peter brings with him each time he comes or stays over. 

Was Stephen a coward for not admitting that Peter wasn't the only one yearning for more? That, for the first time in _years_ , he was actually contemplating the idea of being in a serious relationship with someone? Sure, Peter was only eighteen, but he was considerably smart and knowledgeable for someone his age. He didn't cower in the face of Stephen's sarcasm, always ready with a comeback or two that'd make the corners of his lips curl up. Nor was Peter fussy or demanding. But could Stephen actually put someone _before_ his career?

There was no way it would work. Christine had said it herself before they broke up. Stephen's career as a renowned surgeon meant that there would be times where he would have to miss important occasions like birthdays and anniversaries. Sure, they'd probably be alright with it at first, but patience would dwindle into anger down the road. He couldn't put Peter through that, not when the boy was deserving of someone who could provide him with so much more.

Peter doesn't call, nor does Peter.

A week turns into two, three, a month. Stephen drowns himself in his work, trying his damndest not to think of returning to an empty apartment where there would be no Peter enthusiastically talking about the projects he was working on for his classes. There would be no Peter comfortably sprawled out on the couch, decked in a pair of space-printed sleep shorts and and an oversized pajama top while he waits for Stephen to return. 

Stephen has no excuse to splurge on gifts now just so he could see Peter's eyes light up with fascination, a shy _''Thank you, Stephen''_ , pink tinting his cheeks at whatever ridiculously expensive item that he's holding in his hands.

Out of habit, Stephen wires Peter's monthly allowance over, only to find the $6,000 sitting back in his account a few hours later. It leaves a bitter taste that feels so much like regret in his mouth, in which he tries to drown it out by polishing off a bottle of wine by himself as he sits in the darkened living room, the television on mute. 

There's really no denying that he _misses_ Peter fiercely.

x.x.x

It's only nine months later that they bump into each other at the A&E in the hospital that Stephen works in. He doesn't believe in the very idea of Fate, but _almost_ comes close when he notices the familiar figure standing near the reception area. The right thing to do would be to walk away, so that he can spare both of them the awkwardness of having to make conversation with each other. But Stephen's feet (and mind) clearly have other ideas.

''Peter.''

He squashes down the crushing urge to wrap the boy up in a hug. And kiss him stupid. Bury his face in Peter's curls like he used to when they're side by side on the couch or on the bed, the boy lazily switching through the channels after a particularly satisfying round of sex.

''Stephen. Wow. Hi.'' It's genuine surprise that flits across Peter's face when he comes face-to-face with the surgeon. Peter lets out that particularly endearing nervous laughter of his, ''It's been quite some time, huh?''

''It has. Should I be worried that you're here at the A&E?''

The boy did have quite the tendency of being clumsy. 

''I feel like I should be offended. But no, you don't have to be worried. I'm just, uh-'' The brunette clears his throat, sounding somewhat hesitant. ''-a friend of mind met with a slight accident, so I'm just waiting for them to finish stitching him up.'' Peter tilts his head a little to the side as if he's assessing the other. ''Should I be worried that you probably just finished a sixteen hour shift or something?''

''Emergency surgery.'' Stephen offers as an explanation. He's certain that he's going to _regret this,_ but again, his mouth's quicker than his brain today. ''My shift ends in 15 minutes. Coffee, for old time's sake?''

''I-'' Peter seems quite taken aback by the offer, as if he wasn't expecting Stephen to actually _ask_ him. ''I'd love to. But-''

''Pete?''

''Norman!'' Peter sounds utterly relieved, rushing over to the newcomer. 

Only an idiot wouldn't know of Norman Osborn. _Anyone_ within the affluent circle would recognize him as the owner of Oscorp Industries. They've played golf together enough times at the same country club to be considered acquaintances. He's quite the decent businessman, that Stephen has to grudgingly admit.

''Are you okay? Does it hurt?'' The concern is evident as Peter fusses over Norman who's got quite the stitching on his forehead. 

''Baby.'' The ugly monster in Stephen known as jealousy rears its ugly head. ''I'm fine. Lost control of the car and skidded a little. Slippery roads. But I'm _fine._ Don't worry your pretty little head, doll.'' It's then that he finally notices Stephen, recognition lighting up in his eyes. ''Well, this is a coincidence, Doctor. Haven't seen you at the country club in months!''

Stephen manages a tight smile as he clasps Norman's hand in a brief handshake, ''You know how it is. Work.''

''I can relate. I used to be like you until I met this one here.'' Norman grins widely, curling an arm around Peter's shoulder in an affectionate gesture. 

''You're exaggerating.'' Still, the boy sounds pleased by the compliment. ''We should go pick up your medication at the pharmacy.''

''I'll do it.'' He chastely kisses Peter on the temple, and Stephen tries to ignore the bitterness welling up in him. ''You didn't have to come all the way down. Not when you've got an 8am class later on.''

Norman leaves for the pharmacy, leaving just Peter and Stephen.

''So. You. Osborn. I'd say that's quite unexpected.''

''Yeah. Uh. I didn't expect it either. Harry, the guy from my engineering elective? We grew pretty close when I was going through a rough-'' Peter pauses, as if weighing his choice of words. ''Yeah, we grew close and I spent a lot of time over at their place. Norman's really...I thought he was sort of intimidating at first, but he's really, really great.'' 

Peter sounds... _happy._

Like he's completely moved on from Stephen.

''That's wonderful. I'm glad for you, Peter.'' 

''Thank you.'' Peter says earnestly, corners of his lips curving up into a warm smile. ''It was nice bumping into you. A bit unexpected, but pleasant.''

Stephen wishes he could say the same.

x.x.x


	2. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''About an hour ago. I told him he was free to wait. He told me to inform you that he'll see you at the usual place this Wednesday at 3. And not to forget the almond croissants.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one for this chapter, but I promise the next one will be slightly longer! It's sometimes frustrating because I have ideas on how I want this chapter to go, but the moment I'm typing it down, it goes like...*poof*

Life has a way of screwing Stephen, or perhaps it's retribution being served, because he bumps into Peter at the country club this time round. He's with Norman; they're both holding hands, Peter effortlessly laughing at whatever it is the older gentleman's whispering in his ear. The familiarity of it hits Stephen right in the chest. That had been him once. Peter tucked against his side, holding onto his arm, smiling up adorably at the older male as he hangs onto every word the doctor says. It could _still_ have been him, if not for his cowardice. Stephen feigns indifference when the pair spots him, Norman breaking out into a huge grin as he raises a hand in greeting.

''Look who's here! Guess you finally took my advice about taking the day off.''

''Perhaps. You know what they say about all work and no fun.''

Stephen's gaze flits over to Peter, and it's really obvious that Norman that treats him well financially; he's decked out in a pair of Tommy Hilfiger jeans and a black Versace sweater short enough that it teases a glimpse of his waist and the jewelry hanging from his bellybutton, face radiating a glow that can only come from not having to worry about anything. Adorning his slim wrist is a well-known designer bracelet, which has Stephen thinking about the _Cartier_ bracelet he had purchased (on a whim) after one too many drinks after a particularly exhausting shift and realizing that he no longer had Peter to go home to.

Norman spots a business acquaintance and gently squeezes Peter around the waist, 

''I'll be back in a bit, sweetheart.''

''It's fine, take your time.'' 

''Let's have a drink.'' It's not a question nor a suggestion, but Peter easily agrees (out of habit) and both of them up at the bar where Stephen orders the younger male a white sangria out of habit.

''I'm surprised you actually remember what's my go-to drink.''

''There's a lot of things about you that I didn't forget.'' Peter pinkens a little at those words, but says nothing to refute it. Stephen waits a beat before he casually adds in, ''You look like you're headed somewhere serious with Norman. Are congratulations in order, perhaps?''

Peter laughs, ''Definitely not the ''wedding bells'' kind of congratulations. Norman just got out of a really messy divorce some months ago. He's lonely, so he really enjoys the company I offer. And I...'' He falters, not quite meeting Stephen's gaze. ''Let's just say that I want to make sure that I'm not unknowingly with him as a rebound.'' Then, Peter straightens up in his seat and paints on a smile. ''Not like it's important anyway. How about you? Still terrorizing everyone working under you?''

The conversations shifts towards much lighter topics; they've never had any trouble finding topics to talk, discuss or laugh about. Peter's most animated when he's spilling out all the fascinating things they've been learning in classes, but he's also just as attentive and interested when Stephen discusses his interests as well. It doesn't feel like they've been separated for months, especially not with the way Peter comfortably leans forward as he hangs onto every word.

Peter's phone buzzes on the counter and he briefly checks it, ''...oh, Norman's done with his biztalk.'' The boy sounds and looks oddly disappointed as he pockets his phone. ''I really should get going.''

''Wait-'' Stephen's stopping Peter even before he can _fully_ think it through, but something's telling him that he shouldn't let this be their last meeting. ''Coffee at the usual place this Wednesday?''

Peter hesitates, ''I...I really don't know, Stephen. You really need to stop this or you're going to undo all the work I've put into trying to get over you the past few months.'' The kid has always been honest, but a sort of hope flares in Stephen at those words.

''...it hasn't been a walk in the park for me either.''

Stephen doesn't realize he's said it out loud until Peter's staring at him wordlessly, the disbelief etched on his boyish features. They're _both_ surprised, because Stephen's not the affectionate sort. But he's said it, and there's really no taking it back.

''I _knew_ this would happen. When we bumped at the hospital that night-'' Peter sounds like he's on the verge of bursting into _tears_. 

''Things haven't been quite the same since you left.'' 

''You _don't_ mean that. Or you'd have called me. _Anything._ '' There's hurt coated around those words, whatever feelings that Peter had desperately tried to bury finally surfacing. ''You didn't even try to _stop_ me, Stephen. _Now_ you want to talk? Is it because I'm with Norman? You can't stand the idea of someone else having what you used to own?''

Stephen's quick to interrupt, ''Is it really so difficult to believe that I truly mean what I said?''

''Because you're... _you._ You're not the sort to let something as insignificant as me leaving to hold you back. Besides, it's not as if you actually felt anything for me the entire year we were together. There's no anger at all in Peter's words, simply calm resignation. ''I mean, I know you enjoyed the time we spent together. Just...not romantically, I guess.''

The right thing to do would be to end the conversation here. They could treat this as their closure with both of them moving on their lives. But Stephen doesn't think he can endure any more days without Peter _with_ him. Like it or not, Stephen's got to come to terms with the fact that he feels quite strongly about the other.

''I'll pick you up this Wednesday.''

''...you're not going to take 'no' for an answer, are you?''

''Well, you're not putting up much of a fight either.''

''We'll see. I might or might not be free this Wednesday.'' 

x.x.x

''Um, hi.'' Peter folds his arms cross the reception counter, flashing the lady seated behind it a polite smile. ''May I know if Steph-'' He clears his throat. ''May I know if Dr.Strange is in?''

Peter doesn't think he can go through another round of heartache should Stephen change his mind. The right thing to do would be to nip this right in the bud, tell Stephen to _stop_ giving him any form of hope. 

''He is, but do you have an appointment?'' She stares at him for a few seconds too long, and then utters a soft _oh!_ ''I might be wrong, but...Peter, right?''

Peter used to drop by often while he had been in an arrangement with Stephen, so he supposes he shouldn't be surprised that someone who works with him probably knows who he is. ''Yeah. I'm Peter. I'm sorry, but I-'' He huffs out a sheepish laugh. ''-I don't think we've met?''

''Yup, this would be our first time. I'm Nash, Dr.Strange's personal assistant. He usually has me out on a million errands, which explains why we've not met before. Sorry, did I creep you out? I didn't mean to! It's just that I recognize you from a picture of you guys in his office.''

Peter blinks at her wordlessly. Stephen's got a picture of them together _in_ his office? Was he hearing things? Functioning on law caffeine, perhaps?

''Nah, it's cool. But it's nice to finally meet you.''

''Likewise. Thanks to you, I've been introduced to the _yummiest_ almond croissants ever.''

''Oh, is it the one from the bakery a couple blocks away? The one with the insanely long queue?''

''The one and only. It's really crazy, because it's the only thing Dr.Strange queues for, because you know, usually he gets me to do it. But he used to do it every Wednesday, unless he's in the op theatre.''

Stephen used to pick him up from campus on Wednesdays, and because he knew that Peter absolutely adored almond croissants, there'd always be a box waiting for him in the car as well. To actually find out that Stephen, an important neurosurgeon, made it a point to _queue_ for something as simple as croissants _for_ Peter (a nobody college student) was kind of making his head swim. 

Peter thinks that he might cry.

x.x.x

''-anyway, they agreed to reschedule the meeting tomorrow to next week instead, which you should _seriously_ thank me for, because I got nagged at for a good fifteen minutes. That's pretty much it. Also, Peter dropped by and-''

Stephen nearly loses his grip on his iPad, _finally_ paying attention to his personal assistant. She was more than capable when it came to handling him, unfazed by his moods, but had a tendency of going on and on without really knowing when to stop.

''About an hour ago. I told him he was free to wait. He told me to inform you that he'll see you at the usual place this Wednesday at 3. And not to forget the almond croissants.''

x.x.x


	3. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''If you're going to be a dick, then I'm going to leave.'' Peter says quietly, standing up from the chair. ''Thanks for today.''
> 
> Stephen snags him by the wrist immediately, ''I apologize. It was not my intention to upset you. I ruined the mood, didn't I?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I should be punished for taking 395846 years to update this fic. The draft for this chapter has been sitting in my Google docs for the LONGEST time, and I finally took the time to edit and post it :')
> 
> Also, I hope everyone's keeping safe and healthy during these uncertain times!

''You said _yes_ to coffee?''

It's a given that MJ isn't entirely too fond of Stephen Strange, considering his history with Peter, so he can't really blame his best friend for her judgmental tone. Peter glances over his shoulder at the laptop on his desk where he's currently in a video call with both MJ and Ned, whilst debating what he should wear for his ~~date~~ (no, not date), meet-up with the other.

''It's _only_ coffee.''

''Uh huh. Sure, keep telling yourself that. Does Norman know?''

''Um.'' Peter gnaws on his bottom lip and then shrugs his shoulders sheepishly. ''He doesn't? I don't know. He's in Norway for a business trip.'' Besides, how was he supposed to tell Norman that he was going to meet up with his ex...sugar-daddy (ish) person for coffee? 

''...d'you think he wants to get back with you?'' It's Ned with the question this time round.

''There's no _'getting back together'._ We weren't even together in the first place.''

Peter's not sure why he's stressing up over this whole meet-up. Why was he even taking forever to pick out an outfit? It wasn't like he was out to impress Stephen or anything; a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt would probably do. Yet, Peter finds himself poring over the clothes hanging in his wardrobe...in which 70% of it had been purchased for him by Stephen himself back when they had been in arrangement. 

MJ raises her right foot up onto the edge of her swivel chair, ''So, we're just gonna forget about that time you cried yourself ugly?''

''Oh, come on, MJ. It wasn't _that_ bad.''

''Tell that to the shirt that I can never wear again because you got snot and vomit all over it after you drank yourself stupid.''

''What? Whoops, I think I'm getting a really bad Wi-fi signal here. I'll call you guys later!'' With that, Peter slams the lid of his laptop shut, ignoring the twinge of guilt that follows after.

Peter's pretty damn sure that if he remains on the call, he'd most likely chicken out and cancel on Stephen. And...Peter doesn't want that, because he's looking _forward_ to it. He's not going to deny the fact that being with Norman hasn't filled the gaping hole that Stephen had left behind. While he should feel guilty about making comparisons, a small part of Peter truly wants to see if Stephen had really meant what he had said at the bar.

''Just once. I'll go out with him just this once.'' Peer whispers to himself.

It doesn't sound convincing even to his own nears.

x.x.x

After nearly emptying out his wardrobe, Peter finally ends up choosing the black Dolce & Gabbana cashmere hoodie that Stephen had purchased for him during one of his trips abroad, luxuriating in the sensation of the knitwear. He fusses over his hair for a good ten minutes, telling himself that he simply wants appear presentable as he spritzes perfume on his wrists and dabs them behind his ears. 

Stephen had insisted on picking him up, so Peter anxiously waits by the curb, swallowing the lump in his throat when a cobalt blue Bentley comes around the corner. It's flashy as fuck and so very Stephen Strange. Peter fucking _swears_ that the old man living next to him on the second floor is goggling at the flashy vehicle while he waters his plants on the balcony. He slips into the passenger seat before Stephen can step out and raise more unanswered questions.

''Hey.'' He greets nervously, wiping his clammy palms against his jeans. ''What happened to your previous Bentley? Did you sell it?''

''No.'' Before Peter can react, Stephen's already leaning over to strap the seat belt in for him. ''I figured since there's space for another car, I might as well. Besides, it would be a huge pity to sell it, considering the things we've done in that car.''

Heat surges to the very tip of Peter's ears, because he _remembers_ all right. All Peter can afford as a response is a half-hearted glower, saying nothing so as not to give the older male the satisfaction. Inwardly, he rejoices at the fact that Stephen hasn't sold the vehicle away, even if this new model suited him so much more. Perfect for a man with immensely extravagant taste. Peter wonders if perhaps showy men are his type afterall. Stephen. Norman. Men with ridiculously padded bank accounts that had no qualms about spending it.

''Would be a pity not to christen the new car.''

This time, Peter cracks a small smile, ''Don't push your luck.''

By the time they're seated in the cafe twenty minutes later, Peter wonders why he had even hesitated on meeting Stephen in the first place. Conversation flows seamlessly between them as if they hadn't spent close to a year being apart. It's the most animated Peter has been in a very, very long time. Perhaps it's the familiarity of the place, or maybe there's just something about the rapt way Stephen gazes at Peter that makes him feel like the other is truly paying attention. 

Peter brightens up when he spots a familiar face coming towards them, raising his hand in a wave at the waitress coming over to refill his cup.

''Hey, stranger.'' She teases, filling Peter's empty mug to the very brim. ''Been awhile since I saw Norman and you here.''

At the mention of Norman, Peter darts a quick glance towards Stephen, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. 

''Yeah, we've had conflicting schedules lately. But he's been wanting to come back ever since I made him try the cheesecake here.''

The general chit chat comes to a stop when patrons at another table politely waves the waitress over.

Not knowing what to say to break the sudden silence between them, Peter blurts out the first thing that comes to mind, ''So, um, are you in another arrangement with anyone lately? Or looking for one?'' Not exactly the best conversation to have in a cafe, but anything as long as it breaks the silence.

Peter knows that before him, there had been numerous others, in which most of it only lasted a few months. Most of them could barely stand the lack of his presence, with a handful complaining that his cocky and condescending attitude made them feel belittled. Though Peter had been immensely wary when Stephen had first contacted him on the site, he had more or less recklessly jumped into it. Anything to erase away his financial problems. 

''Not particularly. I find the younger ones extremely whiny these days. It puts me off.''

''Mm. And I'm sure being in the same room with a man whose ego is the size of a football field doesn't put them off.'' Peter jokes, relieved that the tension around them was beginning to ebb away.

Stephen raises his mug up to his lips, pausing for a second, ''If we were together, I'd have put you across my knee for that comment.''

Peter tries his best not to react, vividly recalling those times he had been spanked for sassing Stephen (mostly on purpose because he loves being humiliated and punished).

''Norman's very gentle with you, isn't he?'' The other asks all of a sudden, setting his mug back down on the table. ''He coddles you like you're fragile. Either he has no idea that you like being manhandled or he simply can't bring himself to do it.''

''...are we really going to talk about this here?''

''It's only fair that I get to ask you a question in return. Humor me.''

Peter exhales in resignation, ''He's great, I won't deny that. That'd just make me ungrateful. But you're right. He's, uh, not really comfortable with the idea of being rough with me. I guess it's because he's got a son of his own, and it's just really weird, y'know? Like, normal sex is great and all, but...god, I sound really selfish right now.''

''Of course, I'd say it's a far cry from being wanting to be slapped while fucked and called a 'slut'. Along with other degrading things.''

Stephen says it in such a nonchalant manner, but Peter can't help but to react slightly to those words, his entire face heating up. 

''I apologize. Was that too much?''

The boy shakes his head, ''No, no. It's fine. I think Norman would have an aneurysm if I ever ask him to slap me during sex.'' The corner of Stephen's lips twitches in amusement. ''I don't want to force him to to do something that he's not comfortable with.''

The two hours they spend at the cafe turns into dinner, with Peter easily agreeing when asked. Truthfully, it's because he doesn't want the day to come to an end. Without a doubt, Peter isn't appropriately dressed for fine dining but the staff at the usual restaurant barely bat an eyelid as they're ushered towards a table. Nostalgia settles over Peter because _this_ particular restaurant had been the very first establishment Stephen had brought him to after the commencement of their agreement.

The first thing that Stephen requests for the waiter to bring them a bottle of _Armand De Bignac_ Brut Gold champagne. It's definitely intentional since it happens to be Peter's absolute favorite among the variety that he's had the luxury of tasting.

''You remember.'' It amazes Peter that Stephen actually recall these details that Peter considers insignificant.

Stephen relaxes in his seat, far more comfortable now that he's someplace that suits him, ''Do you really think I didn't learn anything about you the whole time we were involved?''

Peter fiddles with the napkin in his lap, ''You consider a lot of things insignificant.''

''Never you, though. Then again, you wouldn't believe me.''

The conversation dwindles down when the waiter arrives with the requested bottle, politely asking if they would like their orders to be taken. The entire menu is in French, so Peter is proud when he manages to relay his order in semi-fluent French, meeting Stephen's proud gaze once the waiter steps away from their table.

''...I've still been taking the French lessons you signed me up for. Would be a pity to let it go to waste.''

''I'm very glad I did. From the looks of it, it seems like you've been practicing.''

Peter basks in the compliment, and he tries not to think how he's always so _desperate_ for Stephen's approval.

''Of course. It's useful. At least I'm not embarrassing Norman or myself when he brings me to his work or country club events.''

Brief annoyance flickers over Stephen's face at the mention of Norman, but it's gone in a split second. Peter has always thought that Stephen would be above petty jealousy, but it seems like he might be wrong afterall. The vibration of his phone catches Peter by surprise, especially when it's Norman's name showing on the screen. _Right, speak of the devil._ Guilt settles in the pit of his belly because the entire time he's been with Stephen, Norman had barely even crossed his mind. He doesn't feel like answering it because Norman would definitely ask him what he was up and he'd have to...lie.

''Aren't you going to answer it?''

''It's fine.'' Peter says dismissively. ''I'll call him back later.''

''Ah.'' Realization dawns on Stephen. ''He doesn't know we're out together.''Not a question, but a statement.

''Me not telling Norman who I'm with doesn't mean anything.'' The answer sounds lame (and defensive) to Peter's own ears. ''There isn't a need to. What I do when we're not together isn't any of his business.''

''And yet, when we were together, you used to inform me of your plans and whereabouts without me having to ask.'' Stephen paints out, loosely clasping his fingers together on the table. ''Stop lying to yourself, Peter. Denial isn't a good look on you.'' The surgeon drawls, and there's something about that goddamn smug-as-fuck tone that rubs Peter the wrong way.

''If you're going to be a dick, then I'm going to leave.'' Peter says quietly, standing up from the chair. ''Thanks for today.''

Stephen snags him by the wrist immediately, ''I apologize. It was not my intention to upset you. I ruined the mood, didn't I?''

Grudgingly, Peter takes his seat again, ''You did. Now you've got to buy me dessert for upsetting me.''

It wasn't like Peter was _serious_ about leaving. He just wanted to see how Stephen would react to it. The rest of dinner breezes by without any mishaps and Peter is definitely disappointed when the Bentley pulls up in front of his apartment block. It's late enough that the streets are empty, so Peter doesn't have to worry about nosy neighbors and prying eyes.

''Thanks for everything.'' Peter says as he unclips the seat belt. ''It was...really nice.'' 

''If anything, I should be the one thanking you for meeting me. Will you let me take you out for breakfast sometime this week?''

''I...I don't think so I can. Norman's coming back tomorrow and-'' Peter feels weirdly terrible for some reason, especially at the fleeting disappointment that he sees on Stephen's face. ''-I feel like being with you is going to confuse the fuck out of me.''

Stephen's not one to give up, he should know that.

''Even if we're out as friends?''

''I know your intentions aren't that pure, Doctor.'' Peter jokes, reaching over and giving Stephen's hand a gentle squeeze. ''Still, I had fun today.''

''Likewise, Peter.''

Peter steps out of the car before he can do something that he might possibly regret ~~(like kissing Stephen for example)~~.

x.x.x

The next invitation comes in the form of a text message a week later, Stephen inviting him for dinner over at his apartment. He leaves the message unanswered for a couple of hours since he's out with Norman, only answering once he's back home.

_Peter: I don't think it's a good idea._

With a sigh, he flops down onto his bed, startled when his phone chimes with an incoming message. Stephen must be off work if he's able to reply so quickly.

_Stephen: Just dinner. I promise._

Peter _shouldn't_ , but he wants. He waits another thirty minutes before replying with a simple, _Alright, see you._ This time round, Peter keeps it a secret from MJ and Ned, not wanting to be on the receiving end of more judgmental stares and I-told-you-so(s). He's almost relieved when Norman tells him that he's going to be extra occupied with work in the coming weeks. Is this considered cheating? What he has with Norman isn't an actual relationship, much like what Stephen and he used to be. Great, now he was starting to make excuses for himself.

''Sorry I'm late.'' Is the first thing Peter says when Stephen answers the door. ''I got caught up working on my assignments with Ned.'' He prays for his heart to stop beating so wildly at the sight of Stephen in his pressed slacks and the aubergine dress shirt that he has on, the sleeves neatly rolled up to his elbows. God, he's forgotten just how ridiculously attractive Stephen can be without even trying. Coupled with his goatee and the greying strands in his hair, it's enough to make Peter want to sink to his knees like he's done before in the past. _~~Don't call him daddy. Don't call him daddy.~~_

''I picked up some cakes along the way.'' Peter holds up the fancy box packaging in his right hand. 

Stephen steps aside to allow Peter entry into the apartment, ''It's fine. Come in.''

Being in the familiar space once more has Peter feeling all sorts of things, especially with all the fond memories that come with it. 

''Anything I can do to help?''

''Nothing at the moment. Take a seat. I'll be back in a moment.''

Peter places his bag on the sofa and surveys the living room, nothing that nothing much has changed except for some new furniture. Stephen re-emerges from the bedroom with a medium-sized packaging in hand, meeting Peter's questioning gaze.

''Before you reject this, I want you to know that I have no ulterior motive in gifting you this. I purchased it simply because I know it would benefit you.''

Peter eyes the box in Stephen's hand, ''You said it was going to be just dinner.''

Stephen offers him a placating smile, ''Or take it as a form of thanks for not turning me down the other day.''

Peter heaves a resigned sigh and accepts the gift, carefully peeling away the glossy black wrapper to reveal a dark red box with gold trimming around the edges, the words _''STARK INDUSTRIES TECHNOLOGY''_ printed in bold on the lid. Now, Peter is a _massive_ fan of Tony Stark and all the products his company has ever released, so he's fairly up-to-date about their latest tech. When he finally lifts the lid and sees what lies nestled inside, Peter thinks he might have made a sound that humans aren't capable of.

''Oh god. This...you're kidding me. How is this possible? I mean, this laptop model isn't even out in the market yet. It's supposed to only be available later this year and even then, it's a limited edition!'' He sounds like he's on the verge of freaking out (in a good way). ''How did you even get your hands on this? Do you know how many people are on the waiting list for this model?''

Stephen doesn't even seem fazed by the barrage of questions, elegantly shrugging a shoulder, ''Having the right connections will get you what you want. Also, having money doesn't hurt. Do you like it?''

'' _Like_ it?'' Peter echoes in sheer disbelief. ''I love it! This is possibly one of the coolest things Tony Stark has ever come up with and I actually have it?! Like, I'm holding it in my hands?'' He's so overwhelmed with excitement that he doesn't think twice about hugging Stephen, squeezing him tightly. ''Thank you so much, Stephen.''

It takes Peter a couple of seconds to realize that he probably shouldn't have hugged Stephen, so he pulls away with an embarrassed laugh, ''Sorry. I got too excited. Are you _really_ sure I should have this? I feel like it's a bit too much...''

''Please, take it. I figured even if the release date is later this year, you probably wouldn't ask Norman to get it for you, considering that Stark and he are competitors in this line of business.''

The mention of Norman dims Peter's excitement a little, ''...yeah, you're right about that. He does get kinda sensitive whenever Tony Stark is mentioned.'' Which is why Peter's been keeping his fanboying to a minimum. ''I feel like I shouldn't take this. He's going to wonder how I got it. I mean, Norman knows bits and pieces about our history together, but I don't think you buying me gifts is going to sit well with him.'' Peter sinks down into the sofa, dropping his head in his hands. ''God, what am I doing? We're going to end up complicating things again and nothing good will come out of it.''

Stephen settles down next to him, reaching over to hold Peter's hands in his, ''You seem very convinced that it's not going to work out between us.''

''Of course I am. You might think that you want this, Stephen. But what if you decide that it's not what you need? I'm going to be at the losing end again.''

Stephen levels his gaze with Peter's, closing the distance between them, ''I mean it when I tell you that my views on certain things have changed ever since we went our separate ways. You said it yourself. A lot has happened in a year. I admit, seeing you with Norman was...unpleasant. You don't belong to someone like him.''

Peter feels like he should be offended on behalf of Norman, but instead, he snorts in amusement, ''Since when do you do jealous, Stephen?''

A hand comes up to gently cup Peter's right cheek, ''I've always been openly possessive of both things and people I consider worthy of my time and attention. You need to stop telling yourself that you don't want this, Peter.''

Peter squeezes his eyes shut, telling himself that he shouldn't be swayed by such words so easily, ''Please don't make this difficult for me.'' He curls his fingers around Stephen's wrist, torn between wanting to pull it away or for the other to continue touching him. ''You're cruel, you know that? Telling me all these things after we've been apart for close to a year. I thought I was doing great moving forward-'' His voice breaks as he recalls the days he spent pining for someone who wouldn't love him in the way he wants to be loved. ''-until I met you that night at the A&E.''

''Peter, believe me when I say that the days you weren't around has been cruel enough of a punishment for me. I admit, I was a coward - I wasn't ready to acknowledge my feelings.'' To hear such things from Stephen feels greatly surreal, since he's not exactly one to be so bare with his feelings.

Regretfully, Peter pulls away, not wanting the close proximity to cloud his thoughts. ''I think...I think I need to think over this properly.'' He decides. ''I can't be here right now or I'm going to end up doing something I might regret.'' He stands up and reaches for his bag, leaving the gift on the sofa. ''I'm so sorry.''

x.x.x

The fifth call Stephen makes to Peter goes unanswered. He clutches the phone in a tight grip, sipping at a glass of bourbon he's holding in the other. How had it gone downhill so spectacularly? But Stephen couldn't blame Peter for it, not when throughout their time together, he had all but reminded the boy that he wasn't one for relationships. With a sigh, Stephen tips his head back, staring up at the ceiling listlessly. Funny how he had been engaged to Christine before but hadn't even reacted this strongly when she broke up with him.

The next day, Stephen does something which he's rarely done since he became a surgeon; call in sick. The line of work and personal life is something which he keeps separate, but Stephen doesn't think he can do that today. He lies in bed with an aggravating hangover, regretting his decision to drink away his regret the night before. 

Truly, how the mighty has fallen.

Now that Stephen has come to term with his feelings, he's come to realize that what he had felt after losing Peter was the crushing _loneliness_ that came with it. Something he hadn't felt with his previous partners. And it _terrifies_ Stephen that he might have possibly lost Peter for good. Still, he's not going to give up just yet...even if his calls keeps going to voicemail. 

This time round, he's not going to make the mistake of withdrawing himself from the situation. An hour later, after a glass of water and two Ibuprofen later (trying not to fall asleep and accidentally drown himself in the tub), Stephen decides that the best option would be to look for Peter so as not to give him the chance of slipping away. He doesn't take the Bentley, knowing that Peter doesn't like it when attention is drawn towards him on campus. There's a possibility that he might not even bump into Peter at all, but it's a Wednesday, and Stephen vaguely recalls the younger male telling him over dinner that he has a break at 11 before his next lecture. 

It's the lanky intimidating one that spots Stephen first. She grabs at the strap of Peter's bag before he can do a 180 and run off, forcefully dragging the male over to where Stephen's seated.

''Stephen, right? I don't really like you, but I really can't stand him whinging about you for another second.''

''MJ!''

She forces Peter down onto the seat next to Stephen, silencing the male with a pointed look, '' _Talk._ I'll make up something to tell the professor if you don't make it to class.''

She stalks off, leaving the pair behind to confront their issues.

''Don't you have to be at work?''

''I called in sick.''

Peter gawks at him, ''You, Stephen Strange, called in _sick_?''

''Happens to the best of us.'' Stephen says wryly. ''Also because I know I wouldn't get any peace of mind if I was to leave what happened yesterday hanging.''

''...I'm sorry I didn't answer any of your calls yesterday. Today. I was...doing a lot of thinking. And maybe I was freaking out a little.'' Peter admits sheepishly. ''Okay, a lot.'' 

''I think I made the mistake of coming off too strong the past two times we've met.'' While it pains Stephen to admit it, he realizes that the first step to fixing this is to admit it when he's wrong. ''I should have been more considerate about your relationship with Norman.''

Peter turns to fully face Stephen, ''I think I got freaked out because all the things you've said are true. I just didn't want to admit it.'' He fiddles with the strap of his bag nervously. ''But then you kept calling me and I...shit, I was really happy? Is that weird? Because I was like, ''Hey! The old Stephen wouldn't have done this''. And now...you're here. You mean it, but...fuck, I'm still _scared_. But I also can't pretend that I want to be with Norman.''

Stephen has to tread carefully this time round, ''I'll respect your wishes if you want me to stop contacting you, Peter.''

Peter shakes his head, ''A little too late for that. I think I'm going to talk to Norman soon.'' Hope flares within Stephen, but it's too early for him to celebrate just yet. 

''Do you want me to be there when you talk to him?''

''I'd love that, but I think it's something which I need to settle on my own.'' Peter offers Stephen a grateful smile, and for the first time in a very long while, Stephen truly feels at _ease_. ''But both of us...we're going to have a talk of our own soon.''

''Anything you want, Peter.''

And Stephen _means_ it.

x.x.x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you enjoyed this! :> I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. We'll have happy Spiderstrange times soon :')


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen respectfully allows Peter the space he thinks the boy needs since being too pushy might place him at an disadvantage. Still, he drops the occasional texts reminding Peter that he's still going to be around and that he's waiting, no matter how long it may take. Stephen's not the most patient man, but for Peter's sake, he tries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun to write. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I had fun writing it! It's missing Spiderstrange hours right now ;_;

Stephen respectfully allows Peter the space he thinks the boy needs since being too pushy might place him at an disadvantage. Still, he drops the occasional texts reminding Peter that he's _still_ going to be around and that he's waiting, no matter how long it may take. Stephen's not the most patient man, but for Peter's sake, he _tries._ It's easier to concentrate at work knowing that Peter and he are finally on the same page, and he's been hearing comments from the staff working the same shift that he's _'slightly more bearable to work with the past couple of days'._

However, the peace doesn't last long when a fellow attending surgeon calls in sick at the very last minute, forcing Stephen to take on extra hours after a particularly grueling shift. The next few days are an insane loop of back-to-back shifts and by the end of it, Stephen is ready to rain hell on every single person working with him. Especially the doctor-in-training that's attached to them. He ends up being on the receiving end of a severe tongue lashing that reduces him to tears, but Stephen doesn't have it in him to feel apologetic. His fatigue doesn't give him an excuse to be an utter jackass, but he's exhausted and in a terribly foul mood when he finally reaches home later that afternoon. 

The fatigue is so overwhelming that Stephen barely registers the sound of footsteps coming towards him, startled when he comes face-to-face with Peter, who recoils as well when Stephen flinches.

''Whoa! It's just me. Sorry, I kinda just let myself in.'' Peter rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. ''It's a good thing you didn't change the security password. I, uh, texted you yesterday morning. And a couple of times in the afternoon. Figured you were really busy so I called your office and your PA told me it's been hell down there.''

''Hell would be an understatement.'' Stephen agrees, but having Peter in his personal space is greatly comforting. _Truly feels like home._ ''I apologize. I've barely clocked ten hours of sleep the past couple of days.''

''Ah, crap, it's probably a bad time to be here now, huh? I can come back later, if you want-''

Stephen shakes his head in disagreement, ''Please. Stay. Just give me awhile to freshen up. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a bit.''

'A bit' turns into a full hour and by the time Stephen emerges from his bedroom, freshly showered and clothed, there's already food waiting for him on the coffee table. Peter's lounging on the sofa, phone in hand with his laptop propped open on his lap.

''I figured you'd be hungry. It's from your favorite place.''

Thoughtful as always. If Peter wasn't around, Stephen would most likely forego food and sleep for the next ten hours or so. There's truffle oil pasta and ciabatta bread, along with a custom-made charcuterie platter made up of his favorite items (cheese, figs, cured meats and the likes).

''Here.'' Out of habit, Peter already has a glass of wine ready of Stephen, which reminds the male of those times when he had Peter waiting for him home.

It seems like Peter's habit of wanting to please Stephen has gone nowhere, even with their time apart. 

''Thank you. How much was everything?''

The boy waves the question off with a dismissive shake of his head, ''It's rude to discuss money while we're eating.'' Peter tears off a piece off bread and spreads some pâté on it before placing a slice of meat and pickle on it. ''Consider it a...celebratory treat from me.''

''Oh?'' Stephen feigns ignorance, twirling some pasta around his fork. ''What occasion are we celebrating today, to be exact?''

Peter wrestles with the cap of his beer bottle, grinning triumphantly when he finally gets it to open, ''Uh. To be honest, I talked to Norman on the same day you came to look for me on campus. But I didn't want to just rush head first into anything, so I took this week to think things through.''

''How did Norman take it?''

Peter's face scrunches up at the question, ''Not too well, which I really can't blame him for. He told me suspected something was up. Apparently, I'm completely shit at hiding things and he sort of noticed I've been acting weird ever since we bumped into you at the country club. He's _very_ upset, but Harry was kinda chill about it? I was really worried about it affecting my friendship with Harry, but he thinks I'm too good for his dad apparently.''

Stephen readily hums his agreement, ''This Harry Osborn kid seems like a clever one.''

''Suit it, you.'' Peter crosses his legs on the floor and leans back against the couch, studying Stephen. The boy seems equally fatigued as well, judging by the dark circles beneath his eyes. ''You know, I didn't really notice it the other way, but you've gotten-'' Peter gestures to the sides of Stephen's hair. 

''-older?'' Stephen intones wryly. ''Trust me, you're not the first person to comment on my appearance.'''

''Not in a bad way! It suits you. Makes you look very distinguished.''

The compliment pleases him to no end.

''Stephen, where do we go from here?''

''Forward.'' The surgeon answers calmly, resting his wine glass on the table before he shifts so that he's sitting next to Peter instead of opposite him. ''While I may not be the most patient person, we can take this as slow as you want to, Peter.''

Peter studies him quietly, slowly nodding his head, ''I like the sound of that. Do you wanna know what changed my mind?''

''Tell me.''

''It was when you came to look for me on campus. I kinda assumed that you'd just leave things hanging after I ran off, but you didn't.'' Peter smiles at him, soft and so utterly sweet that it makes Stephen _ache._ ''I'm not going to lie. I'm really...I don't know if it's going to work out, but I suppose there's no harm in giving this a shot.''

Stephen clasps Peter's hands in his, unable to figure out the words that he wants to convey. For the first time in a very long while, it feels like everything is finally falling into place once more. He doesn't even care if they to go at a snail's pace at building a relationship, as long as it means that Peter is _his_ again.

'' _Thank you._ '' Peter seems a little taken aback at the sincerity in Stephen's words, but he nods wordlessly. Continuing, he says, ''I have the day off tomorrow. I admit that I'm not in the right frame of mind now to hold a proper discussion. But..I'd like it if you could stay the night. You can use the guest bedroom.'' He doesn't want Peter to think that he's rushing into this without them having a proper conversation first.

''Sure, I'd like that. I was hoping you'd ask, really.''

As much as Stephen _needs_ to sleep, he's trying his best to stay awake so that he can spend more time with Peter. But the sleepiness wins out in the end, especially after his second glass of wine and finishing half the bowl of pasta. Peter clears the table, refusing Stephen's offer to help as he packs the leftovers and stores them in the fridge. Meanwhile, Stephen gets the guest bedroom ready before returning to the living room with a set of clothes for the boy to change into. Considering that Peter had emptied out all of his own belongings when he left back then, the only clothes for him right now would be Stephen's.

Peter laughs when Stephen fights back a yawn, shooing the surgeon towards the direction of his bedroom, ''You look dead on your feet, old man. Go to sleep.''

''I hope you'll keep in mind that I'm just keeping count of all the times you've made such comments, and that it's going to earn you a spanking in the future.''

At the mention of a spanking, Peter's face reddens, considering that one of his favorite places to be is over Stephen's lap.

''The first would be over dinner when you made that comment about my ego being the size of a football field.'' Peter opens his mouth to argue, but Stephen raising an eyebrow has him rethinking his decision to speak. ''I'm greatly looking forward to having you in my lap again.'' He says it casually as if they're discussing something completely innocent. ''Especially since it's been awhile since I've spanked you sore.''

''I-don't go saying such things so easily! I'm going to wash up! Nights!'' Peter all but dashes into the guest bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him much to Stephen's amusement.

As Stephen lays in the darkness of his bedroom, Stephen finds that the dread and loneliness that used to accompany him aren't present this time round. He succumbs to sleep easily that night, no longer plagued with dreams of being left behind. When Stephen wakes the next day, he almost doesn't believe that he had slept for eleven straight hours. He hears puttering going on outside, his heart doing a little skippy thing at the reminder that Peter's _here_. Slightly cringe-like, considering that he's pushing his mid-forties.

In the kitchen, Peter's struggling with the brand new coffee machine that Stephan had purchased a month ago. There's more buttons than the previous one, which explains the boy's frustration. Stephen bites back a fond smile, coming to stand behind Peter.

''I hope you're not planning on breaking my coffee machine.''

Peter yelps, clutching the mug against his chest as he stares wide-eyed at the older male behind him, ''-don't do that!'' It seems like he's more bothered about being startled instead of their close proximity. ''Are you sure this is a coffee machine and not some monstrosity that's out to deprive me of my morning coffee?''

Stephen plucks the mug from Peter's hand, ''Here, I'll do it. Did you sleep well?''

'' _Really_ well. I forgot just how insanely amazing your mattress and sheets are.''

''...I did offer to buy you a mattress last time.''

Peter snorts, taking his seat at the island counter, ''And what am I going to tell Aunt May? _''Hey, Aunt May, no biggie! Just peddling my ass so that I can get through college debt-free!' Comes with a couple of expensive things on the side!'_. Yeah, that'd go well.''

Stephen sets the full mug of coffee in front of Peter, ''Crude boy.''

Peter's phone pings and one glance at it has the boy grimacing, ''It's Norman.''

''Would you like me to speak to him?''

''Honestly, that sounds really tempting.'' Another ping. ''I thought he wouldn't take it too hard, you know? It wasn't like we were officially 'dating'. But I guess the fact that it's _you_ is making him feel kinda sour.''

''What can I say? I'm just _that_ amazing.''

Peter pointedly rolls his eyes, ''God, your self-confidence amazes me.''

''And that eye roll makes three.'' Stephen points out casually. ''You're on a roll. Almost makes me think that you're looking _forward_ to being disciplined.'' Fresh and clear-headed from a solid night of sleep and armed with coffee, Stephen thinks he's ready for them to have a proper discussion of where they're heading with this. ''Let's go out for lunch. A proper...lunch date.''

Peter breaks out into a soft smile, ''I'd really like that. But if it's going to be a date, I'm going to dress up for it, at least. Is it alright if you drive me home so that I can get changed? Aunt May's spending the night over at her boyfriend's, so...you can wait while I get ready.''

It's Stephen's first time over at Peter's apartment. The first thing that catches his attention are the trophies display in the living room, right below a framed picture of Peter, his aunt, and a male whom Stephen is certain is the boy's late uncle. The apartment is modest; slightly cluttered in a homey sense, but not so much that's it's messy or an eyesore. 

Stephen waits in the bedroom while Peter takes another shower, curiously taking in everything. The springs in the mattress squeaks when he sits down, further convincing him that he simply has to order the boy a new one. The room is so very Peter; he's got quite the PC setup, along with a bookcase filled with a variety of books that mostly leans towards his interests in science and engineering.

''It's so weird seeing you in my room.'' Peter comments as soon as he walks in, towel slung around his neck.

Stephen shifts and the mattress squeaks again, making him wince, ''If your aunt asks why there's a new mattress being delivered to you, just tell her that you won it in a lucky draw.''

Peter's jaw drops, '' _Stephen-_ ''

''I ordered it knowing that it'll put my mind at ease that you're sleeping during the days that we aren't together.''

''I'm starting to regret inviting you over.''

Stephen brings Peter to a popular outdoor cafe that's well-known for their baked-from-scratch desserts, very much pleased that it wasn't humid out so that they could enjoy breeze while seated outside. Peter seems to like the overall aesthetic of the establishment, taking a couple of pictures _''for the gram''._ Stephen's more than glad to indulge Peter by helping him snap some photos as well, picking out one for Peter to post on his feed.

 _'Relaxed'_ is a wonderful look on Peter; Birkin sunglasses perched on the top of his head and a khaki oversized shirt messily tucked into a pair of ankle-length cream colored trousers tailored to fit him. 

''This feels so surreal.'' Peter pipes up suddenly. ''A year ago I was crying my eyes out and throwing up all over MJ, and now...I'm here with you.''

''It does feel too good to be true.'' Stephen has to admit, though he wouldn't have it any other way. Seeing that now is the perfect time as any to get the conversation rolling, Stephen continues,'' I know we agreed to take it slow, but I would like it if I could still keep certain aspects of our previous arrangement. Your monthly allowance, that is.''

Compared to when Stephen had first met Peter, he was doing so much better financially these days. With no crushing college debt waiting for him in the near future, he earns enough from his part-time tutoring and other freelance jobs for pocket money. Also, being with Norman must have cushioned his bank account as well.

''I'm guessing saying 'no' isn't an option?''

''You're absolutely right.'' Stephen draws a card out from his wallet, sliding it towards Peter. ''Even though we broke off the arrangement, I still found myself setting aside your allowance each month. There's a year's worth in this savings account.''

Peter all but gawks at the older male, ''What- wait, Stephen...I _can't_ take that. That's just too much.''

''Please.'' Stephen isn't going to take 'no' for an answer, that's for sure. ''It makes me feel at ease, knowing that I'm able to provide for you.''

''You-'' Peter opens his mouth to argue, but seems to decide against it. ''Well..I guess it'd be really stupid of me not to take it. Um..so...correct me if I'm wrong; it's still the whole sugar daddy / sugar baby thing, but with feelings involved this time round? Does that make sense? I really, uh, enjoyed the dynamics of our previous arrangement. I know a lot of people are saying that a couple should be on equal footing in a relationship, but I...I'd really prefer for you to be in charge.'' 

Stephen could understand why Peter would prefer that. On the other hand, Stephen definitely prefers taking the lead and being the dominant one in a relationship, so he's glad that the younger male seems to be in favor of their previous dynamics. 

''And I don't want you to feel like you've got to act _differently_ just because we're together...? Like, I didn't mind it back then when you weren't around much. I know it's because you work crazy shifts, so I don't want you to feel _obliged_ just because it's different now. Am I making sense?''

Stephen chuckles at the endearing rambling coming from Peter, ''A hundred percent. But I'm still going to _try_ at least.'' When he had been with Christine, he had taken her presence for granted, and the same thing had happened with Peter. ''For birthdays and anniversaries, at least.''

The conversation is cut short when the waitress stops by their table to politely ask if they'd like their orders taken.

''Oh! We're also having a Father's Day promotion this week. It's two mains for the price of 1, along with two desserts of your choice on us. Would you like to get that?''

It shouldn't be surprising that they might be mistaken as father and son, seeing the obvious age gap between them. He's about to correct her when Peter speaks up first.

''I think we'll get that.'' His ears are pink and he doesn't seem at all bothered that a complete stranger had made some assumptions about them. _Interesting._ ''Um, for the drinks, can I get a White Russian for myself?''

''An espresso martini for myself.'' Stephen adds in before the waitress can ask for his order.

Peter avoids his gaze even after the waitress leaves their table, giving the menu in his hands his undivided attention.

''I can feel you staring at me. Right, let's get this over and done with. Is there something that you want to ask?''

Stephen's very much interested to explore this new topic, so he's pleased that Peter himself has set the ball rolling. 

''It was quite obvious actually.'' Stephen takes his time to think through what he plans on saying. ''I noticed it back then, but I didn't want to say anything until you yourself brought it up. Also, I wasn't 100% sure and...well, I wasn't the best at communicating back then.''

Peter fiddles with the napkin in his hands, ''I think my interest in older men speaks volume that I've got quite a daddy kink. I don't know how to feel knowing that it was super obvious even though I tried to be low key about it.''

''That, and your obvious need for approval. You're more than capable of making your own decisions, but you have the tendency of asking for permission first. Also-'' Stephen has noticed it on more than one occasion. ''-you take very well to being disciplined and being told what to do.''

''Nice deduction, Doctor.'' Peter grins, though it does come off slightly dim. ''Are you...are you weirded out by it? Just to be clear, I don't, uh, enjoy it in an incestuous way. I just...'' Peter gestures with his hands, as if doing so would allow him to be clearer with his explanation. ''I like the idea of someone else taking over the reigns. Not just in the bedroom, but in our daily lives too.'' Peter rubs a hand over his face, sighing into his palm. ''What's with us and talking about these things when we're out in public?''

''To answer your question: I'm not weirded out about it. Far from it. I, quite clearly, have no problem being the dominant one in the relationship. Also, I have to admit that I truly enjoy the age gap between us, and the power imbalance it brings.'' Peter nods his head in agreement, looking relieved that Stephen seemed to understand. ''I understand that you're not some helpless, fragile thing that's incapable of anything, but sometimes, you simply wish to not have to _think._ ''

''Yeah.'' Peter exhales. ''That's pretty much the gist of it. Which was why I was _really_ happy when you signed me up for lessons and stuff the last time. It felt like you had an interest in my education. I mean, not to say Uncle Ben _wasn't_ interested. It's just...a really nice feeling.''

''I'll keep that in mind.'' Peter smiles at him appreciatively. 

The delightful atmosphere is slightly dampened when Peter receives more calls and texts from Norman which goes unanswered. 

''He left a couple of voicemails, but I've just been deleting them.'' Peter pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. ''I understand him being _upset_ about me ending things, but there's no need to be creepy about it.''

Calmly, Stephen says, ''I'll deal with it for you. It's obvious he's not planning on giving up until you give him the attention that he wants.''

Peter worries his bottom lip between his teeth, ''It doesn't seem fair for you to clean up the mess.''

''That's what daddies do, don't you think? Step in when their loved ones are facing a problem.''

It's interesting how Peter reacts to the word _'daddy'_ , and Stephen enjoys how the boy seems less tense at the fact that Stephen's going to help him with this problem. The boy lowers his dead, clearly trying to make it seem less obvious that he's absolutely flushed.

''I appreciate it. Thank you-'' Peter looks around to make sure that no one's within hearing distance before he whispers the word bashfully, ''- _daddy_.'' 

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me at @innerempiree on Twitter if you wanna talk about Spiderstrange!!;_;


End file.
